kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/03 July 2015
00:00:07 *the schyphozoa goes after max* 00:00:10 Storm hawks have aired on the main 3 00:00:17 Cartoon network, Nick and Disney 00:00:42 that's how good Storm hawks is to make it to the Main 3 all of the Main 3 00:01:45 Cool 00:01:47 hunting secrets seekers 00:02:05 huntik* 00:02:16 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:02:22 *the schyphozoa wraps it's tentacles around max paralyzing him and stealing his memory* 00:02:57 Storm hawks time to time will resurface, they resurfaced in 2014 in England 00:03:01 ilusion fade away * kufufu 00:03:15 medabots was awesome to 00:03:16 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:20 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:29 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:29 Resurfaced? 00:03:30 or the mistic knights of tir na nog 00:03:42 it means they reair @teen 00:03:59 Will they ever come back? 00:04:04 nope 00:04:15 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:04:21 nerd corp is busy making a Storm hawks rip off called Slug terra 00:04:31 IM WATCHING VERY CLOSELY @_@ 00:04:37 Boo 00:04:54 I kinda like Slug terra but I can see that they just ripped off their own show 00:05:11 instead of crystals, they use slugs 00:05:11 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:29 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:32 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:40 they have a new show every 2 or 3 years it was 00:05:42 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:05:44 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:48 *nibbles my tail bored* 00:06:14 Dragon booster, storm hawks, League of super evil, Rated A for awesome (Rafa is the worse, it sucks), and Slug Terra 00:06:25 /me noms my arm* 00:06:34 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:06:37 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:06:47 I don't have college tomorrow yay 00:07:16 I can't wait for College 00:07:19 the only shows Nerd corp is best known for is Dragon booster, storm hawks, League of super evil and Slug terra 00:07:22 WORK WORK WORK >:D 00:07:30 oh teen 00:07:33 they made more shows 00:07:35 i cant wait to pass finnaly 00:07:46 ? 00:07:52 here a list of their shows 00:07:54 Endangered Species 00:07:56 but if you already fail to time and only have one chance left yea it getting hard 00:08:05 Monster high they co made it 00:08:16 Max steel 00:08:32 and Hot Wheels Battle force 5 00:08:43 Blaze and the Monster Machines 00:08:47 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:08:49 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:09:09 I remember hot wheels battleforce 5 00:09:12 mon colle knights 00:09:41 but those shows are crap compared to the main 5 00:09:42 Hey Skar do you still have that ice bucket? 00:09:53 yus 00:10:36 *nibbles a cookie and gives on to jj and skar* 00:10:44 My bot has over 1100 edits here o_o 00:10:52 Thanks Wolf... 00:11:02 Could I see your bucket please Skar? 00:11:07 @-e 00:12:03 /me gives jj a bucket* 00:12:04 *Shoves head in the bucket* <_> 00:13:06 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:13:23 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:13:26 https://40.media.tumblr.com/b1a23680c7f0319bf7ec97bc31f1237b/tumblr_nqsglo5sKz1qfz9uwo1_540.jpg 00:14:02 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:14:04 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:14:06 skar i think jj need a cuddle 00:15:28 https://38.media.tumblr.com/d163e45fcfd34cd4b26ba67c57946ebf/tumblr_n3qlcmIqId1qb9pa3o1_500.gif 00:15:33 /me clings to jj side* 00:15:58 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:15:59 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:16:09 *Clings too and cuddles* I have to go :( 00:16:39 *take a pic* okay jj see ya y 00:16:53 JJ 00:17:04 https://40.media.tumblr.com/ca14f3fabb3fa04224d0fe5aa842b3cd/tumblr_mstpgkty3T1s3i4d8o1_540.png 00:17:13 24 more days 00:17:37 (omg) Skar BDAY 00:17:44 fdfjklgjdfklhdf 00:17:48 LOL Peepers 00:17:53 Shrek is love, Shrek is LIFE 00:17:54 my dad just farted it smells like hell is burning into my nose 00:18:02 nu jj is love ;-; 00:18:19 Skar is life <3 00:18:52 skar is a QUEEN *bows to her* 00:18:52 life is life 00:19:29 nu skar is empress 00:19:35 max is a bs filled cookie 00:19:36 ^ 00:19:38 @ Skar 00:19:46 Wolf, that was really rude 00:19:47 or the mistress if dark irregulars 00:19:53 my dad farts and my fish is staring at him like "really" 00:19:54 Okay, bye everyone 00:19:58 but i'll get into that story an other time 00:19:59 Cya jj 00:20:00 o/ 00:20:08 wolf sorry max 00:20:11 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:20:15 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:20:16 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:20:19 *hugs jj bye* 00:20:28 was an illusion anyways 00:21:10 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 00:21:25 *gives skar a dragon* 00:22:32 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:22:32 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:22:34 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:48 /me pets dragon* 00:23:33 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:23:35 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:39 https://41.media.tumblr.com/997c7910a4d7041cb71725755f032410/tumblr_nqcyzzrSFq1u08s7ko2_540.jpg 00:24:03 that child has a large head 00:24:55 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:55 https://40.media.tumblr.com/077efc9524cfad7485dff4af911f23dd/tumblr_nqvxs3owhn1tygwzxo9_400.png 00:25:30 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:00 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:27:04 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:40 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:27:43 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:07 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:29:10 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:30:45 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:31:07 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:31:09 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:42 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:33:44 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:38:53 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:38:59 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:05 gtg peeps see ya later 00:39:45 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:39:48 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:59 Cya max 00:40:02 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:10 flys off * 00:40:12 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 00:41:14 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:41:17 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:47 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:41:49 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:52 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:42:54 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:25 Hiya folks :) 00:45:05 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:26 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:45:29 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:46:15 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:49:22 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:49:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUqQt8mD99c 00:49:39 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:50:12 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:50:15 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:51:11 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:51:15 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:51:18 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:31 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:53:33 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:57:55 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:57:58 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:59:16 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:59:18 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:00:20 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:01:11 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:02:48 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:02:51 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:04:30 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 01:08:34 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:09:37 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:10:27 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:11:18 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:11:20 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:11:22 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:12:33 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:12:36 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:16:33 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:17:13 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:17:35 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:12 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 01:18:29 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:31 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:18:33 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:20:01 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:21:10 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:22:04 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:22:05 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:24:53 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:25:09 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 01:25:20 hi scooty 01:25:21 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:25:25 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:25:50 -!- ScootyWolf has left Special:Chat. 01:26:07 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:27:42 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:27:45 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 2015 07 03